(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast information delivering system, and more specifically to a broadcast information delivering system in which broadcast information is transmitted from a base station of a wireless communication system, and information reserved by a user is automatically collected at the wireless terminals.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In a computer network using a communication circuit, a user sets up an individual bidirectional circuit between a user terminal and a destination apparatus, whereby the user is able to obtain necessary information from a desired information site. For example, if the bidirectional circuit is set up between the user terminal apparatus and an Internet connection apparatus, desired information can be taken out from an arbitrary WEB and displayed on the terminal apparatus.
However, in order to access a desired information provider system in the conventional communication network, each terminal user is required to perform a complicated communication procedure for setting up a communication circuit between the terminal apparatus and the information provider system, and the user takes a considerably long time to obtain desired information. The transmission of information from the information provider system to the terminal apparatus is carried out through a dedicated communication channel established at each user terminal, and accordingly the communication charge to acquire desired information becomes high.
These problems mentioned above become apparent specially in case that a terminal apparatus of a wireless communication system such as a mobile phone or PHS (Personal Handyphone System) accesses the information provider system through a wireless channel.
Here, as an information notification system that broadcasts to an unspecified number of car radios reporting information such as traffic information to present the congestion of a road, for example, the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 10-22951 has disclosed a system construction, in which a transmitter repeatedly broadcasts by applying the frequency conversion to the reporting information of plural groups each including an ID header for indicating the IDs of the kind of information, information data divided into a plurality of information elements, and EOF, and a receiver stores all the received information groups in a memory, reads out from the memory an information group of a specified ID selected by a user on the operation panel, applies the reverse frequency conversion to the information, and outputs the original information to the speaker, whereby the user is able to obtain the reporting information without relation to the broadcasting hours.